Let it Snow
by MUSICxTOOxLOUD
Summary: I didn't care that we were kissing on my living room couch and my dad could walk in any moment. I didn't care if it snowed so much that we got stuck in here I also didn't mind that I was kissing Austin in front ok millions of people. Because what did matter is that neither of us were hiding our feelings from each other, and that he was here with me right here, right now.


Let It Snow

"Hey hey people!" Ally said talking to her laptop that was on her coffee table. No she wasn't crazy and talking to an in-animate objects, she was having a live chat with her Austies (or that was at least what she called them).

In reply she got a lot of "hey" and "hello's" in different countries and different languages around the world. She had decided a couple of weeks ago she had decided a couple of weeks ago that she would have a holiday/Christmas live stream.

It was only her because Trish was forced to spend time with her family, and Dez was down in Orlando. Austin wasn't busy but I didn't want to invite him. I wasn't mad at him, I just didn't want to invite him. Whenever he and I would do a live chat people would spam up the messages with either "Auslly!" or "Kiss!" and it got kind of got a little awkward. Sometimes people would just completely ignore me and pay attention to Austin, and I would just sit there and do nothing.

"Merry Christmas everyone! Oh and a happy New Year!" she said getting giddy about the holiday that is just in TWO DAYS. It just so happened to be her favorite holiday, like ever. (She didn't include her birthday.) "Hey did you realize that at one point in the world it will be 2014 in one part while it is still 2013 in the other part. It's going to be a paradox!" she had realized that maybe she had put too many marshmallows in her Hot Chocolate. It seems like her viewers noticed that too.

"You know what? I'm going to do a following spree, just because I am cool like that" she said popping the collar she didn't have. "The only thing" she said going to this cool feature on her laptop, and logging on to Twitter "you have to do is use #TheAllyWay and account will automatically follow you." She said leaning back on the couch cushion. The fans went crazy at this idea. "See I'm better than Trish Dez and Austin, I bet they don't do this. So I'm cooler by default."

"Cooler than what a shoe?" someone said before closing the door. "You know what I think the shoe even has you beat Alls." Austin said walking into the living the living room.

"How did you get in?" I asked trying to hide the computer from him.

"Your dad gave me some keys" he said holding up a set of keys "wha what is this? He said taking a step forward towards me and the laptop.

"It's not what it looks like Austin" I said completely forgetting about the millions of people watching.

"Oh oh really? Is that true Ally? It looks like your trying to steal my fans" He said faking some tears.

"Um sorry to break it to you Austin, but they like me more."

"Ally that… that got me right there in the heart space." He said pretending to be hurt

"Too bad." I said sticking my tongue out at him

He came over and plopped down on the couch and grabbed my laptop. "Hey Moonies" he said scooting closer to me.

"Um" I said moving a little bit over so it wouldn't be awkward, Austin you clearly don't know you fans because they are called Austies."

"No," he said scooting so close to me that every part of his left side was touching my right side, "no they are called Moonies because they are over the MOON with me." He said slinging his arm around my shoulders.

"Austin it's late I think should go." She said determined in her voice

"But I just got here Ally please don't make me go." He said giving her the pouty face.

"Plus Austin I'm tired and I'm going to bed." She lied but she would do anything to get him to leave. She had started to read the messages and they were getting out of control.

"Then we will just go to bed."

"Austin can I talk to you for a second?" I didn't give him a choice and I dragged him into the hallway, away from the laptops hearing range.

"What's wrong Alls?" he said putting his arm on the wall and came really close to me.

"THAT! You're being all flirty with me and in front of millions of people!"

"What's wrong with that? I like you Ally, and I don't care if I have to tell you in front of millions of people. Which so happens to be on that laptop" he said holding my hand.

"I know Austin but I rather not talk about it in front of these people."

"Ok I will go."

"You don't have to go just tone it down a bit."

"No I will leave." He said giving me a kiss on the cheek. He walked over to the laptop and grabbed it. "Hey guys I have to go spend time with my parents. Bye love you guys" he said blowing a kiss to the camera and then putting the laptop on the coffee table. He then hugged me then left.

A couple of minutes after he left, I was still talking to the fans.

Suddenly Austin walked back into the living room.

"Austin I thought you were leaving?"

"Um it's snowing, like really snowing like way up the doorway!"

"So you can't go?"

"Oh the weather outside is frightful" he began singing my favorite Christmas song.

"But the fire is so delightful" I couldn't help but join in.

And since we've got no place to go" we subconscious decide to sing the song.  
"Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!" we sang together.

"Oh, it doesn't show signs of stopping" he sang falling onto the couch and resting his head in my lap.

"And I've brought some corn for popping" I pushed his head off my lap. Just for him to put it back there and snuggle into it.

He popped up from my lap and dimmed the lights down "Since the lights are turned way down low" then came back to sit next to me.  
"Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!"

"The fire is slowly dying" I said with a pout and leaning my head on his shoulder.

"And my dear is still good-by-ing" he said putting his head on mine and sighing heavily.

"But as long as you love me so,

Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It snow"

"When we finally kiss goodnight" he kissed me on my forehead and I blushed a little bit and the fans went crazy.

"How I'll hate going out in the storm!" Austin complained throwing a mini fit.

"But if you'll really hold me tight" I said wrapping my arms around his waist.

"All the way home I'll be warm" Austin said with a toothy grin on his face. And he was so happy he stopped sing.

"Oh, it doesn't show signs of stopping  
And I've brought some corn for popping  
Since the lights are turned way down low  
Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!

When we finally kiss goodnight  
How I'll hate going out in the storm!  
But if you'll really hold me tight  
All the way home I'll be warm

The fire is slowly dying  
And my dear is still good-by-ing  
But as long as you love me so  
Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!" I finished up singing the song.

Austin still had a smile on his face, and I couldn't help but smile also. His smile was contagious. He suddenly leaned in and kissed me on the lips and it was magical.

I didn't care that we were kissing on my living room couch and my dad could walk in any moment. I didn't care if it snowed so much that we got stuck in here (I certainly didn't mind that). I also didn't mind that I was kissing Austin in front ok millions of people. Because what did matter is that neither of us were hiding our feelings from each other, and that he was here with me right here, right now.

So much for no PDA.


End file.
